Four Seasons
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Empat musim, empat misi, inilah Robin Hood abad 21 kita, dengan seorang ilmuwan yang membantunya dari belakang. / Untuk Levihan Fairy Tale Week Prompt #4: Robin Hood / AU /


A/N 1: ide didapat dari Four Seasons-nya SHINee. lagu sama sekali nggak nyambung dengan tema tapi ini adalah salah satu lagu terbaik yang pernah kudengar dari mereka.

* * *

**.**

**Four Seasons**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik __Hajime Isayama__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Levi/Hanji Zoe, T, Crime/Romance

© kazuka, january 4th, 2014

**.**

"_Empat musim, empat misi, inilah Robin Hood abad 21 kita, dengan seorang ilmuwan yang membantunya dari belakang."_

**.**

**.**

_spring: poisonous rose._

"Kali ini temanya biologi, Levi."

"Berhentilah mengoceh dan segera berikan padaku senjata kita, Hanji."

**.**

**.**

Levi memandang kaca besar di depannya. Kran wastafel sudah dia matikan, namun ia batal mengeringkan tangannya di handuk yang ada di ujung kaca. Baginya kain itu menjijikkan. Noda hitam kecil dia bagian tengahnya menjadi penyebab rasa enggannya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk mesin pengering yang ditempeli tulisan 'sedang rusak' pada fisiknya.

Dan si Mata Empat bodoh itu lupa memberikannya sapu tangan. Bahkan Levi ragu apakah wanita itu ingat untuk mencucinya, atau bahkan sudah lupa tempat meletakkannya. Mungkin benda itu terselip di antara koleksi komputer Hanji? Levi mendengus.

Betapa ingin dia untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat dia berada kini, dari lobi hotel yang penuh bau bir yang dan diisi oleh orang-orang penganut paham materialistis, yang hanya mau berbicara tentang harta. Sayang, misinya belum selesai. Dia belum bisa pergi.

Matanya mendelik ketika pintu utama toilet terbuka. Lelaki itu pun kemudian menyeringai. Jebakannya berhasil. Mangsanya datang. Bagus, dia tak perlu menunggu lama lagi untuk pulang.

"Wow, Tuan Levi, ternyata kau datang juga."

Levi pun mengeluarkan sebotol parfum dari saku bagian dalam jasnya. Hanji sengaja mengemas parfum itu dalam botol kaca yang mengkilat dengan bentuk yang mewah, menarik, dan unik.

Sang mangsa melirik. "Tak kusangka kau juga memakai parfum. Apa itu buatan Paris, Tuan Levi?"

"Italia," Levi menjawab sambil memandang botol itu. "Istriku yang meraciknya, bahannya dia dapatkan sendiri dari sana. Ini tidak dijual di mana pun. Istriku bisa menjualnya dengan harga yang sangat mahal kalau dia mau. Anda ingin mencoba?" tawar Levi.

Sang lawan bicara menerima botol tersebut, "Wow, aku memang mendengar bahwa kau menikahi seorang saintis. Luar biasa," dia pun menyemprotkan parfum itu ke lehernya.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, perubahan terjadi. Levi tersenyum licik.

Lelaki itu roboh. Levi tak membuang-buang waktu, dia mencari dompet milik sang korban dengan tangkas; ditemukannya di saku belakang celana si korban.

_'Director'_, _'Stockholder'_, _'Main Owner'_, begitulah jabatan-jabatan yang tertera pada kartu identitas di dalam dompetnya. Levi mendengus geli.

_Apa gunanya jabatanmu kalau pekerjaanmu hanya menggunakan uangmu untuk berhura-hura?_

Levi pun pulang dengan tujuh kartu ATM dan meninggalkan lelaki itu tergeletak di lantai.

**.**

**.**

"Efek parfum beracun itu ternyata lebih cepat dari yang kucoba waktu itu," Hanji memainkan tujuh kartu yang ada di tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah kubobol semua. Tinggal kita ambil uangnya. Panti miskin mana yang akan kita tuju kali ini, Levi?" dia menggamit lengan Levi, menggelayut manja di sana sembari tertawa jahil.

"Aku sudah punya tujuannya. Dan hentikan tatapan menjijikkanmu itu."

Hanji tertawa keras. "_Oh come on, I know you want me tonight_."

Levi mendengus, dia pun merampas kartu ATM dari tangan Hanji, membanting kartu itu ke meja. Bibir istrinya terlihat lebih menggoda. Mengambil uang korbannya di mesin ATM untuk kemudian disumbangkan diam-diam bisa dilakukan nanti; yang lebih utama adalah kerinduan pada istrinya—beberapa hari ini mereka selalu disibukkan dengan pembuatan parfum mawar beracun untuk rencana pembunuhan musim semi mereka barusan.

* * *

_summer: handmade beer_

"Tidak kukira ternyata kemampuan kimiaku masih ada. Lihat, Levi, tikus ini bahkan sudah mati di tiga menit pertama percobaan, hahaha."

"Tutup mulutmu dan berikan kunci mobilnya. Kita segera berangkat."

**.**

**.**

Matahari musim panas sudah lama tenggelam di horison barat pantai yang pesisirnya dipenuhi _cottage_ asri itu. Biru gelap langit telah hampir berganti jadi hitam, beberapa bintang bahkan sudah mengintip. Salah satu pintu _cottage_ yang paling besar terbuka sedikit, ada tiga orang yang tengah berbincang di ruang tamunya, yang sedang menikmati liburan musim panas.

"Tidak kusangka kau sampai repot-repot membawa bir sendiri."

Levi meletakkan botol tinggi itu di atas meja. Lelaki tambun yang berdiri di depan Levi itu pun tersenyum kecil, ketika dia mendapati Levi tidak datang sendiri ke _cottage_ sewaannya.

"Aku tidak enak padamu. Mari kita bertukar bir, sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau mau menerimaku di sini."

Lawan bicaranya tertawa lepas. "Perhatian juga kau. Ngomong-ngomong, itu istrimu? Aa, jadi kabar pernikahanmu itu benar, heh? Kenapa tidak mengadakannya besar-besaran agar aku juga bisa datang?"

"Aku benci kemewahan," tukas Levi tegas. "Apalagi kemewahan yang didapat dengan menindas orang lain," dia menatap tajam pada kenalannya itu. Sang kenalan merasa agak tersindir, matanya berkilat kesal sesaat, namun berusaha dia tutupi dengan tertawa.

"Aku Hanji, Tuan," istri Levi itu maju. Dia menyerahkan botol bir yang mereka bawa, "Mau mencicipi ini? Ini buatanku sendiri."

"Wow, kau bisa membuatnya? Apa kau lulusan jurusan tataboga?"

Hanji makin mendekati lelaki itu, dia tertawa. "Bukan. Tepatnya, aku saintis. Ini bir buatanku yang pertama, namun aku berani menjamin rasanya."

"Hm," laki-laki itu menyesap minuman dari gelas tingginya. "Maaf, tapi aku cinta minumanku sendiri. Ini merk khusus yang kupesan dari Swiss. Anggurnya sudah berusia delapan tahun. Aromanya sangat nikmat."

Hanji tersenyum kecil. "Ayolah. Anda adalah orang pertama yang mencicipinya. Setelah ini aku berniat menjualnya," Hanji makin mengurangi jaraknya dengan sang target. "Anda tidak mau jadi pencicip pertama merk bir mewah yang sebentar lagi akan terkenal?"

Dia tampak berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah."

Sepuluh menit berikutnya, bir itu sudah selesai menghancurkan lambung si target.

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan menyerahkan separuh dari uang ini untuk lima keponakanku yang ayahnya bangkrut karena ulah si brengsek tadi," Hanji menimang koper uang yang menjadi hasil utama pekerjaan mereka hari ini. Levi mengeluarkan kunci _cottage_ yang mereka sewa, dua puluh lima meter dari lokasi kejadian. Mereka pun masuk dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau menyewa _cottage_ juga, eh, Levi?" tanya Hanji ketika mereka mencapai kamar, dan dia pun meletakkan kopernya. "Padahal kita bisa langsung pulang saja setelah misi selesai."

Levi tak menyahut. Hanji menatapnya bingung. Namun ketika Levi mengunci pintu dengan kasar dan memandangnya tajam, Hanji menemukan jawabannya. Dia tertawa keras, dia sudah begitu paham bahasa tubuh Levi.

"Kau ingin memberiku kado bulan madu kedua di sini, heh?"

Levi mendorong Hanji dengan kasar ke atas tempat tidur.

"Ow, ow, Levi—pelan-pelan!"

"Kau hanya milikku. Kau dilarang menggoda yang lain."

Hanji terbahak lebih keras. Sebelum Levi menghentikannya dengan ciuman, dia sempat berujar jahil, "Kau cemburu, ya?"

* * *

_autumn: deadly song_

"Sekarang aku percaya bahwa kau memang benar-benar ahli dalam musik, Levi. Bahkan lagu ini tiga kali lebih menyiksa dari pada musik penyiksaan tergila di dunia."

"Bilang saja kau minta dipuji kembali karena telah menciptakan piano digital itu, Hanji."

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur itu sudah berada di tengah-tengahnya. Levi kesal karena Hanji mengaku lupa mencuci syalnya, sedangkan angin musim gugur sedang buruk-buruknya. Begitulah jadinya kehidupan mereka ketika Hanji punya percobaan dan mereka merencanakan sebuah proyek hitam, banyak baju yang lupa dicuci. Biasanya, Levi-lah yang akan mengomel dan mengantarkan pakaian mereka ke _laundry_ sambil menggerutu.

Angin musim gugur makin menusuk, sementara, di kali ketiga dia menekan bel rumah yang dikunjunginya, tak ada tanggapan yang dia dapat.

Levi sudah akan mencongkel pintunya dengan pisau ketika pintu itu akhirnya dibukakan.

"Woah, Levi! Kawan lamaku, ayo masuk! Anggaplah rumah sendiri!"

_Ya, dulu kau temanku, sampai kau berubah menjadi lelaki curang yang melakukan korupsi besar-besaran_, ucap Levi dalam hati, sambil memperdalam letak sumbat telinganya.

Di rumah mereka, Hanji pun menelepon Levi, sambil tersenyum licik.

Di rumah sang kawan, ponsel Levi berdering nyaring, volumenya maksimal. Sang empunya rumah mulai gelisah.

"Ck, untuk apa Hanji meneleponku saat ini?" Levi berakting. Sambil diliriknya sang kawan, yang sudah mulai menggelengkan kepala karena tak tahan dengan dering telepon ponsel Levi yang horor.

"A-angkatlah telepon itu, Levi. Bu-bunyinya ..."

"Tidak," ucap Levi datar. Ponsel terus berdering dan Hanji meneleponnya berulang-ulang.

Sang korban tak berkutik karena rangkaian nada itu sudah menghipnotismya, dan kemudian melumpuhkan sarafnya.

Levi tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa hartanya.

**.**

**.**

Levi tak memakai syal, angin musim gugur masih buruk, namun dia tak kesal lagi. Dia puas. Ratusan juta dolar sudah ada di tangannya.

Dan dia akan datang ke rumah penampungan anak-anak malang di kota kelahirannya dan menyumbangkan seluruhnya.

* * *

_winter: let's have the car explode_

"Akhirnya kita harus mengorbankan mobil lama kita juga, ya."

"Kita masih punya mobil yang lain, Hanji."

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata kau sampai meminjamkan mobilmu sendiri untuk kusetir, Levi. Seberapa rindunya kau padaku? Hahaha."

"Cepatlah, agar kita cepat sampai ke gudangku. Kau butuh lebih banyak marijuana dalam waktu cepat, bukan?"

Si pengemudi itu tergelak keras. "Tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku kalau ternyata kau juga berbisnis gelap sekarang. Kupikir, dengan menjadi direktur firma besar dan beristrikan seorang dosen sekaligus ilmuwan sudah cukup memenuhi kantongmu. Manusia memang tak pernah puas."

"Ya. Seperti kau," Levi mengucapkannya dengan enteng. Dia pun mengambil koper yang ada di bangku belakang. "Di depan sana ada persimpangan, belok ke kiri dan temukan gudang bercat biru. Berhentilah di depannya. Biar aku yang masuk."

"Hn."

Jalanan itu sangat sepi. Sudah jauh dari pusat kota, hanya mobil itulah yang melintasi jalan sekarang.

"Kubawa uangnya. Kutinggalkan lima kilogram barang ini sebagai jaminan. Aku tak akan lama," Levi menunjukkan beberapa benda berbungkus kertas cokelat di bangku belakang.

Sang target setuju. Lagi pula, dia malas keluar. Levi meninggalkannya dengan membawa sekoper uang di tangan.

Setelah agak jauh, dan hampir memasuki gedung yang sebenarnya adalah lokasi penyimpanan bahan percobaan Hanji itu, Levi menekan tombol merah pada _remote_ kecil di tangannya.

Ledakan besar pun terjadi.

.

.

Hanji yang menyetir mobil ketika menjemput Levi di gudang itu. Dia yang memulai perbincangan. "Misi keempat tahun ini berhasil lagi," sesekali dia melirik pada padang bersalju di tepian jalanan yang mereka lewati. Dia mengurangi kadar dinginnya AC mobil putih tersebut. Blazer yang dia kenakan ternyata tak cukup membuatnya tetap hangat.

"Kau memang hebat, Levi. Juga licik. Hm, aku memang suka lelaki licik," Hanji mengelap sudut bibir dengan punggung tangannya sambil menyeringai. "Penuh misteri dan susah dikendalikan, tapi menyenangkan."

"Dan aku benci wanita lemah. Tidak memuaskan, begitu gampang ditebak."

"Apa aku terlihat lemah?"

Levi diam sebentar. Matanya tertuju pada padang salju yang terlihat lembut. "Kalau kau lemah, kau tak akan membuatku jadi Robin Hood abad 21 begini."

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N 2: happy Levihan Week, fellas! awalnya mau bikin fic ini dalam bahasa inggris tapi takutnya ngga keburu karena progress-ku kalau fic bahasa inggris itu lebih lambat, nge-beta-nya harus berkali-kali hahaha jadinya yaudah deh

tema robin hood itu paling gampang haha makanya aku ambil prompt hari keempat, biar ngga repot-repot bikinnya. mm, levihan as partner-in-crime is damn-extremely-hot! mereka emang cocok jadi begituan ya? secara hanji kan cewek jenius yang berotak encer dan levi itu auranya pembunuh berdarah dingin. tsaaah, lengkap deh pokoknya! thanks udah baca, guys! sebarkan virus Levihan, wkwkwk~

(truthfully—ini narsis sih, geplak aja akunya—aku suka percakapan mereka yang terakhir, pas hanji ngelap bibirnya. damn badass!)


End file.
